Pokemon: Ugly yet beautiful world
by oshawottforever
Summary: In the unova region, White a pokemon trainer defeated N and team plasma. 2 years later White faces a great deal of depression. An emotional roller coaster ride of love, adventure, comedy, friendship and drama!
1. Chapter 1

?:"White! Wake up!~"  
Me:" …. "  
?:"white please wake up!"  
Me:"… "  
?:WHITE! WAKE UP NOW!"  
Me:"Ow! you didn't have to throw me off the bed Bianca!"

Before me all angry yet pleased by her accomplishment was my bubbly friend Bianca.

Bianca: "Well you wouldn't wake up!"

She seemed to calm down a bit. I wonder what was making her so mad? It couldn't possibly cause I just didn't wake up? No…No…so what was it?

Bianca:"White….do you know what today is?~"

oh great! How should I know? Her birthday? No, no, that was 3 months ago. It's not any special holiday. At least it wasn't since the last time I checked the calendar. Okay I give up.

Me:"ummmm is it Saturday?"

It was a stupid reply but that's all I knew.

Bainca:"You forgot! How could you forget! This is super duper ultra mega important!"

Me:"I'm sorry! What is it anyways?" She looked like she was about to cry! How could I forget! I wish I knew what I forgot about!

Bainca:"Whitttteeee! Today is mine and cheren's 2 year anniversary!"

How could I of forgotten her and cheren's-wait what! That was it? She threw me off my bed for this! Oh c'mon! Why meee!

Me:"Oh that's right! I'm sorry I forgot!"  
Bianca:"that's okay since your making it up by buying us lunch for our date right!"  
Me:"ughh yea that's righ-Wait WHAT!"

So here I am trotting behind cheren and Bianca walking to this super expensive restaurant cause I have been tricked by the use of word play. I wonder where we're going anyways.

"_you better have money in your damn pockets!"  
_I looked down to my belt as scrafty hissed at me.

Me:"Shut up! I have enough money to buy you a new move!"  
Scrafty: _"whatever"_

His tone of voice said that I won this battle.

Bianca: "hehehe okay white we're here~!"

I looked up to where Bianca was pointing and all I could say was wow. The building was like a mansion! It was gold with a big red ribbon décor on the front. I looked back at Bianca who was already making her way in with cheren.

Me:"Well here we go…sadly."

After lunch, cheren and Bianca went to see a romantic special pokemon musical.

_"So how was lunch?"  
_ scrafty snickered at me as he busted through his poke ball.

Me:"It was fine, if you like being the third wheel. Why are you out of you poke ball anyways?"  
Scrafty: _"cuz I can.. Also you'll get lonely if I didn't"_

He was right. Ever since I was a child I never did like being alone. I had to live with it since my parents were always at work and I was left home alone at nights.

Me"It's okay….I'm used to being alone."  
Scrafty: _"well get use to me walking with you.__"_

A small smile came across my face.

Scrafty_:"….I'm worried about_ you."

The smiled faded and a shocked expression came across me face.

Me: "why?"

Scrafty looked at me with a serious look which it was rare for him.

Scrafty: "Tt's_ not just me. The rest of us are worried. Your not smiling a lot, your hardly battling anymore, you've gotten much Skinner I bet you didn't even eat lunch today. You cry yourself to sleep, you don't want to get out of bed, your spending less time with cheren and Bianca. You want to be alone when you and everyone else knows that you hate being alone. Something is wrong with you. Did that N guy do anything to you?"_

N? why did scrafty suddenly mention his name?

Me: "What does N have to do with this?"  
Scraggy:_"Because this problem started after he left."_

It's weird but true. I don't know why but I Haven't been doing too well. I feel like…..I just gave up on everything. Nothing is worth it anymore.

Me: "No…N didn't do anything wrong. All he said was goodbye that's all."_"…..hey. Your not going to kill yourself are you?" _My head snapped back at him to see if he was serious. "what? why would I do that!"  
Scrafty: _"….because….cause….your acting like you want to leave us and this world. I can't help but thinking that you want to die. _*sniff sniff* _I…I….don't want you to go! Please…please don't kill yourself. I would be lonely without you! We all would! I love you! We love you! You….you made me stronger when I was weak. You're the first human who wanted me and loved me. You're the best trainer a pokemon can ask for! Please….I don't want you to go!"_

Tears started flowing from him as he stood there crying. This was the first time I saw him cry like that. They…they thought that I was going to kill myself? What kind of trainer would put her pokemon through that! How could I let them think that! They were so worried about me. Scrafty…and everyone else….they love me. That's right. They are my family. The only family I really had.

Me:"Scrafty….I'm sorry…I promise that I won't kill myself. I could never do that to you guys. I love you so much."

I wrapped my arms around him as we both cried for what seemed like hours. I got home late. Scrafty was back inside his poke ball. It was pouring hard outside with lightning and thunder clashing down. I just got into my room when a bright flash came and the lights went out. The power just got cut off. I screamed as a roll of thunder made it's roar. The house was quiet and I was left home alone. I sat under my covers, scared and alone.

_"please don't cry miss white."_  
a sadden whimsicott looked at me with teary eyes. I wiped my eyes till they were semi dry.

Whimsicott: _"may I sleep with you tonight? The thunder scares me. Please miss white?"_

I nodded my head yes and a huge smile came across her face as she snuggled up against me under the covers. Her cotton was so soft that I was able to sleep peacefully. With whimsicott sleeping with me, I felt less alone. I closed my eyes and I was fast asleep.

* * *

**Updated this chapter so it wasn't so clumped up and messy.**  
**Not the best but eh. I promise you the next chapters are way better then this one :/**


	2. Chapter 2

It was afternoon when I woke up. Whimsicott was still fast asleep. I carefully climbed out of bed so that I wouldn't wake her up. I wasn't thinking of getting out of bed but last nights talk with scrafty tells me that I should. I open my dresser and pulled out a plain white t-shirt and some blue jeans. I than brushed my hair and my teeth. _"good morning miss white."_ Whimsicott awoke with several cute yawns than a hop out of bed. _"Are we going to eat breakfast now?" _A laughed as she stared at me in wonder. "sure. If you want breakfast at 1:00 noon."  
With help from whimsicott, we made some sandwiches for us and the rest of the pokemon.  
_  
"what are we going to do now miss white?"_ whimsicott asked with pleading eyes that are telling me to let them play outside. "Well I guess the weather outside seems alright." a huge smile came across her face. "okay let's get you guys some fresh air!" I reached for the poke balls and called each of them out.  
Scrafty:_ "hmph. About time! Now give me a sandwich. I'm starving."  
_Whimsicott: _"oh thank you, thank you, thank you so much miss white!"  
_  
I sat near the tree as I watched my pokemon run around play. My victini laid beside me fast asleep. It was perfect. Like it should be. How could N of ever wanted to change this. N. Just the sound of his name makes my stomach turn. Why does it? What's so special about him. He tried to separate me from my dear pokemon. He was the enemy. His actions were wrong and I proved him right. But why am I still sad since he left. Maybe it's because I have nothing to do now. With him gone there is no more weak plasma grunts to battle or any action. Oh well. Tomorrow I should train more.  
Scrafty:_"White! White! Come here quick! Whimsicott is in danger! White!"_

I snapped out of thought when Scrafty came running towards me with a great deal of fear and worry.  
Scrafty: _"White! _It's whimsicott!"

I didn't need no explanation to know that something was wrong. I scooped up victini, who was now wide awake and confused, into my arms and followed scrafty. "Charizard kill it with flamethrower!" What? I ran into what seems to be in the middle of nowhere to see this strange orange dragon pokemon attacking my poor helpless whimsicott. Oh hell no! "Scrafty hi Jump kick now!" with no time to spare, scrafty rammed into the dragon with great force causing the dragon to tumble backwards. "What the hell?" the trainer I could see now was a boy around my age with dark black hair. "What are you doing trying to hurt my poor whimsicott!" I screamed at him as I rushed over to help whimsicott. "so this is your whimsicott? Pathetic little thing. I feel sorry for you." my face turned so red of anger. I can't believe he just said that! "Well this 'weak' whimsicott defeated the champion! So I would just shut up if I were you!" My words were indicating that I was pissed.

"Than I guess the champion isn't as strong as said to be. I mean for someone to lose to a trainer like you!" his words were like they were trying to make me cry.  
Scrafty: _You better shut the hell up! She's a better trainer than you. You piece of shi-"  
_Me: Scrafty! I can handle this!  
Wait? Were you just talking to your pokemon like you could understand them? This explains a lot. Crazy. I must be in crazy town! Hahaha."

So this trainer can't understand poke language either. What a shame. "I don't want a fight. I'm just going to take my whimsicott and leave. Just be careful next time. Kay?" He stopped laughing and looked at me in astonishment. Scrafty mumbled a few words that I don't think I should say. "So your running away? Are you going to cry now? What a wimp! Hey where your going? I'm not finished with you! Come Back!"  
Victini: _"Is she going to be alright white?"  
_We arrived back home and I just put whimsicott on the table in my kitchen. Whimsicott was badly burned and had scratches all over her. She was barley breathing and her cotton was burnt.

Me: "…..dammit! We have to get her to a poke center now!"  
Scrafty ran upstairs and grabbed another poke ball and handed it to me. "Scrafty you stay here and make sure everyone doesn't panic. Victini your coming with me!" I grabbed whimsicott and ran outside. As soon as I opened the door I called out reshriam. "Nearest pokemon center. Hurry!"  
Reshriam: _"of course master."_  
I jumped on reshriam with whimsicott and victini holding onto me.

Damn. Damn. Damn. I hate him. I don't know who he is but I hate him! How dare he hurt my whimsicott! I bet she was just looking at the flowers and he decided to sick his stupid dragon on her. What cold hearted person would do that. I swear I heard him command his dragon to kill her. Why are there people like that in this world. His charizard seemed sad. Of course he wouldn't understand. No one understands pokemon like I do. Well almost everyone. N was the only person I met who understands pokemon language like me. Is that why I miss him? He was the only one who I could talk to about this without him thinking I was crazy. He was so kind to me and understands me so well. Wait? Why am I thinking about him! Now Isn't the time. Victini looks scared. Should I say something. What should I say during a time like this. I just hope whimsicott will be okay…..

I snapped out of thought when reshriam's cry indicated that we were here. I called him back into his poke ball than ran into the center carrying whimsicott in my arms, victini following. "Nurse Joy! Help me Please! Please" tears started to flow as I reached the counter.  
Nurse Joy: "oh dear what happened?" she looked down to see poor whimsicott. "oh my god. Audino! Bring the stretcher! Put this whimsicott in the emergency room! Now!"  
An Audino came running out taking whimsicott out of my hands. Nurse joy put up a sign saying "Services unavailable please contact next pokemon center." Than rushed in with audino and whimsicott. I took a seat in the center. Tears flooding down my cheeks. It's been over 2 hours and still nurse joy hasn't come out.

Victini: _"white…is she going to be okay?"  
_Me: "I hope so.. I just hope so."  
Victini: _"Why did that boy hurt her?"  
_Me: "Cause people are cruel"  
Victini: _"Your not cruel white. I don't understand why he did that she didn't do anything wrong"  
_Me: "In this world you could never do anything wrong and still get in trouble"  
Victini: _"That's not fair at all!"  
_Me: "Life isn't fair, that's what makes it life."  
Victini:_ "Sometimes I wish it wasn't that way. I wish we could and do what we want."  
_Me: " Doesn't everybody….."  
We sat in silence for awhile. There was nothing else to say. All I could do was pray.  
Victini: _"What are you doing?"  
_Me: "Praying"  
Victini: _"what's that?"  
_Me: "It's like wishing for a miracle. I'm praying that whimsicott will get better."  
Victini: _"than I'll pray with you."_

Please whimsicott. Please be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke with victini in my arms in the poke center.. I blinked in wonder as why this blanket was on me. 'it must be nurse joy who did this' I thought as I tried going back to sleep. It was very hard to do so though. When your pokemon might die it's really hard too. Many would cry like me but they would just get over it over time. I wouldn't.

'I wonder how the others are doing. Should I leave for a bit to check on them. But what about whimsicott? I can't just leave her here alone. I need to be with her. But scrafty and my dear pokemon at home and must be worried sick. What should I do?'

"White? You can leave to see them if you want. If… no, I mean when your whimsicott comes out we will call you okay?" I swung my head to see Bianca and cheren. I guess I was thinking out loud. "are you sure?" I asked with my head facing the floor. I couldn't face them. My pokemon is between life or death and it's my fault. Well not entirely my fault but still.

"Yes white I'm positive, now go home." Cheren spoke as he wrapped his arms around me. "okay, thank you guys, so much." I picked up the sleeping victini and walked out. "reshriam please take me home" I said to the beautiful white dragon. "_yes master."_ the dragon bent down so I could hop on her back.

When arrived home in about 20 minutes. I pet reshriam and she nuzzled back before I put her back into her ball. I was about to open the door when I overheard the pokemon talk.

Scrafty: _"This is so whacked up! I mean who attacks her like that?"  
_Samuarott: _"How's white?"  
_ Scrafty: _"He just command that stupid orange pokemon to use a fire attack to like kill!"  
_Samuarott: _"How's white?"  
_Scrafty: _"I saw everything! Whims was just running around playing some game and than he appeared and-"  
_Samuarott: _"-I said how's white!"  
_ Scrafty: "_oh white? I don't really know. She looked pale. I think she stayed overnight why?  
_ Samuarott: _"I'm worried about her."  
_Scrafty: _"Your worried about white? She's not the one fighting for her life! Do you even care about whims? In fact do you even care about us!"  
_Samuarott: _"How dare you say that! I care about everyone and I'm worried sick about whimsicott!"  
_Scrafty: _"How dare I? How dare you! You sure don't act like you care! You only listen to white! It's always about white! Do you have a crush on her or something! Cause if you do that's sick!"  
_Samuarott: **_*growl* _**_"that's not funny! Why shouldn't I care? I'm her starter. I have been with her longer than the rest of you. I love her like you should love her. We are family. You, out of all pokemon, should realize that it's our duty to protect our trainer from any danger, harm, or anything of the sort. Of course we should care about the rest of us. it's normal. But for all we know right now white could be suffering. Do you want her to suffer? I think not."  
_Scrafty: _"hpmh. I'm sorry. I'm just pissed off right now. If whims dies….I will hunt that trainer down and kill him."_

"I'm home." I pushed through the door and acted like I never heard anything. Samuarott rushed to my side as Scrafty looked at me with anger filled eyes. I petted samuarott and went upstairs to put victini to bed (since it was like 5 in the morning and she was still fast asleep.)

Teardrops left my eyes as I tucked victini in. I quickly rubbed them away and walked back downstairs. I was not hungry and didn't eat breakfast (I had to explain to samuarott that I was not going to stop eating). I picked up a book and started reading.

Scrafty: _"How's whimsicott?"  
_Me: "At the moment cheren and Bianca are waiting for her so they can call us if something is up. Nurse Joy is trying her best. I'm sure she'll be okay. It's Whimsicott were talking about."  
Scrafty: _"yea your right."  
_  
Samuarott: _"How's the kid?"  
_ Me: "hmm? If you mean Victini than she's catching on. She doesn't understand the whole picture."  
Samuarott: _"Understandable. Poor kid. Most importantly how are you doing?"  
_Me: "I've been better. But I'm calming down. Speaking of being calm. How are the rest of the crew? I'm sure they know by now what has happened."  
Samuarott: _"At first they were having a nervous break down but we convinced them with help of melotta of course. If you want to talk with her she is upstairs by now. You know how her and victini are like best of friends."  
_Me: "thank you samuarott. I'll thank her later. Also remind me to pick up more oran berries in about a week. We are running low."  
Samuarott: _"Will do, white."  
_  
For the past hours I cleaned up the house. Victini woke up and had 'girl talk' with melotta. Scrafty played video games and he was really getting into it by the yelling of "WTH! Kirby's brawl just missed! This game sucks!" and "OH YEA! Sonic to the rescue! This games rocks!" Samuarott helped me clean( and when I mean helped I mean making more of a mess for me to clean).

After me and samuarott finished the living room I was getting bored so I decided to kick back and play a couple of rounds with Scrafty. I was about to win when there was a knock on the door. I tired to convince samuarott to get the door but he just glared at me until I got up and made my way over.

I opened the door to see a green haired boy with flowers in his hands. Cilian.  
"Cilian. Hello. What are you doing here?" I said with pure confusion.

Cilian: "I heard about your whimsicott and I was worried about you. So here are some flowers. I hope you enjoy them."  
***takes the flowers from him*  
**Me: "Thank you so much! Wow these are pretty. Would you like to come in?"  
Cilian: "That sounds lovely but I have to run an extra shift at the gym. You know, challenger with an oshawott. Of course I know it wont be as strong as your former oshawott use to be. Anyways take care and if you need help with anything than here's my number. You can call just to chat or you know hang out. I would like that very much. Well bye. I'll see you around!"

Cilian left and I shut the door. I put his number in my pocket and I headed back to the living room.

Scrafty:_ "So. Who's your new boyfriend?"  
_Me: "He's not boyfriend. And before you say it I do not like him in that way either!"  
Scrafty: _"Riiiight. You know I haven't seen you flirt with any guys. _***Smirk* **_ Maybe girls interest you?"  
_Me: "WHAT! You got a lot of nerve saying that! I can tell you for a fact that I like boys!"  
Scrafty: _"I'm not to sure about that. If you say you like them than how come you never flirted with them?"  
_Emolga: _"That's were your wrong scrafty, she has flirted with a boy and already been on date too 3"  
_ Me: "Emolga when did you get here!"  
Emolga: _"I think around the time when I heard about you and boys."  
_Scrafty: _"Emolga, who is this boy? Have I met him?"  
_Emolga: _"Do you remember the person named N?"  
_Scrafty: _"Oh yeah! He's the one that took white on the ferriswhee- ***looks at white mischievously***  
_Scrafty: _"So uh white. Care to tell us about N?"  
_Victini: _"Yea white I wanna know more about him too. You seem to really like him."  
_Me: "Ugh. Not you too victini! Look, there is nothing I like about N. He's stupid, rude, stupid, mean, a liar, stupid, untrustworthy, undependable, and did I mention stupid?"

Emolga:_ "Oh shush now. Your just kidding."  
_ Me: "No! That's how I really feel!"  
Emolga:_ "That's not how you described him in your diary~"  
_Scrafty and victini: _"ooooooooo"_

Me: "Wha-How-W-Why did you read my diary!"  
Emolga: _"Cause you never said I couldn't"  
_Me: "Well I assume that you would know that a diary is personal!"  
Emolga: _"I did. But it didn't stop me from reading it."  
_Scrafty: _"So what did she say about N?"  
_Victini: _"Yea yea! Does she really love him?"  
_Emolga: _"Well Her first entry about him says-"  
_Me: "Okay we are not discussing this now!"  
Emolga: _"your right. I'll tell you guys when she's asleep."  
_Victini and scrafty: _"Deal."  
_Me: "What! No. No deal. Emolga don't ever read my diary again!"  
Emolga: "_Sorry I don't want to make a promise that I can't keep." _***turns to victini and scrafty*  
**Emolga: _"See how she won't let me see it or read it. That means that she has some juicy details in it."  
_Scrafty: _"Teach us more, o great diary reader master."  
_Me: "Emolga not another peep out of you!"  
Emolga: _"But it's not nice to keep secrets from your friends, white."  
_Victini: _"That's true!"_

Me: "Samuarott help me out."  
Samuarott: _"Do you really like him white? I thought it was possible by the way you looked at him."  
_Me: "Not you too samuarott."

* * *

**Another chapter and more characters.  
Meet emolga. She's the teams gossip master. Meaning, reading white's diary, Snooping around the other pokemon's bussiness. You can't hide any secets from her.**

Samuarott is White's trusty partner in crime. He does whatever she says and will ever die for her is have to.

Melotta in this chapter is a minor chracter. She may be of greater use in future chapters. Also white only has 3 legendary pokemon. Melotta, Victini and reshriam.  
**  
Scrafty calls whimsicott, whims as a nickname for her. **  
**  
Important people we meet so far: White, Cheren, Bianca  
White's pokemon we meet so far: Samuarott, Emolga, Reshriam, Victini, Melotta, Whimsicott, Scrafty**

R&R please. Thanks. Next chapter coming soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

(Emolga's and the pokemon point of view)

Emolga: _"Alright you just put this key into the this drawer, like this, alright, now you put your paw in than pick up the prize and here it is!"  
_

Victini: _"are you sure about this? What if she catches us?"  
_Emolga: _"Relax your dealing with the master here. Besides she's fast asleep."  
_Victini: _But I'm not sure about all of this.."  
_Emolga: _"Look, darling, I've been doing this since I was little. Stealing berries and overhearing gossips. It's what I do. If you have a problem with this than you can just leave and pretend like you saw you nothing. Okay?"_

Victini_: "I'm sorry Emma. I will stay and I promise I wont judge you or say anything!"  
_Emolga: _"it's okay dearie."  
_Scrafty: _"Alright! Let's crack that baby open!"  
_Emolga: _"Shush! Do you want her to wake up?"  
_Scrafty: _"Sorry. I'm just so excited!"  
_Emolga: _"Okay. Okay. Let's go somewhere more private shall we?"  
_Victini and Scrafty: _"okay!"  
_ ...

Emolga: "_Alright. This spot seems okay. Now let's see…..no…no…..not this entry…no…Ah here we go!"  
_Scrafty: _"Well whatcha waiting for read it already!"  
_Emolga: _"Okay. Okay! Entry 1.…"_

**Day 4**  
**Dear diary,  
** Today when I was in Accumula Town, me and cheren had to watch this speech with this weird looking dude saying all these things about how us humans are making the pokemon suffer and let them go. A few of the tried but I convinced them that the pokemon love and want to be with them. Cheren left and went to catch more pokemon.  
Just when I was about to leave this green haired boy came up to me and said Your pokemon…"  
I was all like "what about my pokemon?" and he said "Let me see them." I was like "so you want to battle?"  
and so we did. His purrloin was strong but oshawott was stronger. After I won the match I was about to put oshawott back into his ball when the green haired boy said "Your oshawott he spoke to me." I Looked at him in disbelief. I couldn't believe that I had met someone who could understand them as well! "He says your name is white and your from Nuvema Town." I smiled an awe for I also heard him say that. "Your must be something special for your oshawott to love you already." I blushed at that comment.  
I was so speechless that I couldn't even speak! "my name is N. We will meet again white." He said before walking away. I don't usually say this to anyone but….he was Kind of cute in a weird way.

Scrafty: _"tsk. Read another one."_  
Victini: _"Yea read another one please!"  
_

_**Day 12  
**_**_Dear diary,  
_**When I walked out of that gym with my second gym badge in my right hand I felt powerful.  
I was staring at my newly earned badge when I bumped into someone. N. "Are you alright?" he asked as he held out a hand towards me. "umm yea, sorry." I grabbed his hand (omg!) and he gently pulled me up on my feet. "Hey I know you. Your white!" he said as he let go of my hand. "yeah that's me." awkward silence. "so um come here often?" smooth white smooth. "I'm going to awaken the legendary black dragon zekrom." he said. Yep. That was random. "Of course I plan to ask for it's help before using it's power….."  
"OH my gosh! Your going after zekrom! That's so cool! I mean I would of chose reshriam since reshriam is awesome but zekrom is awesome too! Did you know the legend? Of course you do that's why you are looking for it right! That's so cool!" I said. He stared at me like I was a freak. I couldn't believe I had just said that! Well all I could do was be embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry." was all I could manage to say. "so you like reshriam?" my head perked up. "ugh yea." he smirked than whispered into my ear "than go find reshriam." Well. That did it. With a "Yes sir!" I ran away. Smooth move white. Smooth.

**_Day 16_**  
_**Dear diary,**_  
I saw N today. He told me the last sightings of reshriam and zekrom. He also told me all about pokemon and his dream. I must he has a good point but I wouldn't know since no one really abuses pokemon. Anyways He told me that he enjoys talking to me. Eek! I think I'm starting to like him.

**_Day 25_**  
_**Dear diary,**_  
I fricken Hate N! At first I thought he was alright and my friend! You know I had to deal with all this plasma shit! Well turns out that mister nice guy was the leader of Team Plasma! He out of all people! UGH! And here I thought that we were friends! I mean at first I was having fun! We went to the carnival together even though we didn't go on any rides I was still having fun. Than. Oh than he took me on the Ferris wheel!  
He grabbed my hand and looked me in the eye and said he had something important to tell me! I thought he was going to say something else! But no, he told me that he was their king. I was and am pissed off at him! I didn't talk to him for the rest of the ride and after I left him there. Figures. Every time I get too close they betray me. The only people I can trust are Cheren and Bianca.

_**Day 34**_  
**_Dear diary,_**  
When I thought he was gone for good I was wrong. When I was walking In Chargestone Cave these ninja like people came and helped me go near the exit than disappeared. Well…guess who was there or more like waiting. N. His emerald eyes gazing at me. "White…." ugh the nerve of him saying my name like I was still his friend! "Don't talk to me you….you….traitor!" I did not want to see his face ever again.  
"I'm still going to awaken zekrom." wow. He only cares about himself. What a jerk. "Go ahead! I don't give a damn if you do or don't! I don't care about all that legend shit! Just leave me alone!" Good job white. You showed him! Well when I tried walking away he sicked his Klink on me! Hell No. I beat him so bad that I swear he would start crying! I left the cave afterwards.

Victini: _"So wait she did like him?"  
_Emolga: _"Yes. Until N reveled his secret identity."  
_Victini: _"so wait he's a superhero?"  
_Scrafty: _"More like a super loser."  
_Emolga: _"He wasn't a superhero victini, he was the leader of the enemy."  
_Scrafty: _ "Keep reading I want to hear more."  
_Emolga: _"Sorry but no more tonight. I''m tuckered out."  
_Scrafty: _"Ugh fine let's just go to sleep."_

* * *

**In this chapter we see the pokemon's point of view and parts of white's diary.  
Emolga gets called Emma by victini(sometimes)**

Important people we met so far: White, Cheren, Bianca  
White's Pokemon so far: Scrafty, Whimsicott, Samuarott, Victini, Reshriam, Meloetta, Emolga

R&R please. Thnx!  
Next Chapter Coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

(We are back to white's POV)

The pokemon center. What about it you say? I'm back here. But for a good reason. I'm here to pick up a friend. Yes that's right Whimsicott.

It all started last night.

**(FlashBack last night)  
**

I was just about to brush my teeth when the phone rang.  
Me: "Hello, white speaking. How may I Help you?"  
Cheren: "white it's me, Cheren. Bianca just called me and told me to call you. They said that you can pick up your whimsicott."  
Me: "really! I'll be there now. Thanks cheren and tell Bianca thanks too. I owe you guys."  
Cheren: "Hey it's fine. That's what friends are for. You would do the same if it was me or Bianca."

I hung up the phone and shouted out loud so the whole house can hear me "I'M PICKING UP WHIMSICOTT! BE BACK SOON!" With that I grabbed my bag off the Kitchen table and went out side.

Me: "Reshriam, come out and please fly me to the pokemon center."  
Reshriam: _"Yes master."_

Even though we were going top speed I felt as if we weren't going fast enough. I was so happy that whimsicott will be okay. I mean she won't be in great shape but at least she is alive and that's all that counts to me. I can see the pokemon center now. Reshriam slowed down and came to a complete stop.

Me: "Reshriam stay here! And don't do anything weird or stupid. Got it?"  
Reshriam: _"I won't. Don't worry."  
_Me: "Good!"

I ran into the poke center.

**(End of FlashBack)  
**

Me: "Nurse Joy! I came here to pick up My Whimsicott!"  
Nurse Joy: "Oh you must be white! It'll be just a second."

I sat down with a smile across my face. Nothing could possibly bring me down. Nothing.

"Hmmm? Well, well if it isn't you."

No. Oh No. Anything but him. What was he doing here?

"Long time no see. I Believe we last met when I was beating the crap out of your Fluff Ball."  
Me: "Tsk. Whatever."  
Him: "So you admit defeat? Huh what a loser. I never met a pokemon so weak. It was even weaker than a bidoof!"

Nurse Joy: "White, Your whimsicott's ready for pick up."  
Me: "Coming!"  
Him: "Your name's white! What parent would name there Kid white! Are you racist or something? Do you have a sister name Pink?"  
Me: "look I would just love to sit here and have a nice chat with you but I'm very busy right now so I wish you farewell and a nice day."

I walked up to the counter and Nurse Joy handed me her poke ball.

Nurse Joy: "Now. She has burns on well, pretty much everywhere. Her cotton on the left side is singed and will stay black for about 3 months. Ice everyday and I advise you to feed her Occa berry everynow and then. Her breathing has gotten much better, other than the burn marks she is fine."

Me: "Thanks Nurse Joy. Thanks so much."  
Nurse Joy: "No problem. It's my job! Now be careful!"

With whimsicott's ball in my hand I went through the doors. Only to find that jerk attacking my reshriam with his stupid orange dragon again. Worse, was that there was a huge crowed cheering him on and taking videos and picures.

Me: "What the hell do you think your doing to MY reshriam!"  
Jerk: "Oh this is your pokemon? Well not anymore! I think a pokemon this strong should belong to a strong trainer like me and not to a weakling like you."  
Me: "Look I have no time c'mon reshriam let's go!"  
Jerk: "Oh no you don't! Charizard flame thrower on that pesky trainer!"

Flames hit the ground right before me as I sprung back in shock.

Me: "WHAT THE HELL!"  
Jerk: "Are you going to hand over that pokemon or what?" Me: "Ugh NO! Get away from me! And leave Reshriam alone!"  
Jerk: "No way. I like that pokemon. And im going to get it no matter what!"

He commanded his 'charizard'to use dragon tail on my reshriam. He used attack after attack. I didn't want my reshriam to get hurt or to fight back. If I fought back it would just make it worse.

Reshriam: _"Master. What should I do?"  
_Me: "I-I don't know!"  
Reshriam: _"Master…please!"  
_Me: "I-I-Fly away! Just go! Fly away!"  
Reshriam: _"Yes master. I'll meet you back home."_

Jerk: "What! Your running away! Maybe you are a weak pokemon! Find I don't need you! You're a sad excuse for a legendary!"

I escaped the scene short after. I did not stay for long.

* * *

**Mhm. Looks like White met an old friend.  
At least Whimsicott is safe :)  
I couldn't let her die. I just couldn't and I wouldn't!  
**

**I know most of you are probably thinking "where's N?" Don't worry he's coming. **

**And what does "the jerk" have to do with all of this? I have something planned for him ;)**

**Important people we met so far: **** White, Cheren, Bianca, The Jerk**

**White's Pokemon we met so far: **** Vicitni, Meloetta, Reshriam, Samuarott, Whimsicott, Scrafty, Emolga**

**R & R. Thanxs. Next Chapter Soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

('Running. I am running. Running away from that monster. That jerk. I hate him. It's people like him that I wish…I wish….no. I shouldn't think of something that cruel. I'm not like her. I'm not like her…never. I promised I wouldn't turn out to be like her and I'm keeping that promise. I have been doing so well with this….so why…why does he have to show up to make everyone worse again? WHY?')

I slowed down to stop for a breather. "all this thinking is starting to make my head hurt." I said to myself. "A drink of water would be nice. Hmm where am I?"

('Ugh my head hurts. I can't think straight…..it's dark….why is it…dark? I'm falling….falling into a deep chamber. Someone help me. Someone please…save me! Anyone!…I see a figure…a person? A person with green hair…N? is that you N? You came back for me. I'm so glad.")

...

"N!" I shouted as I jolted back into reality. I was expecting to see N but instead two totally different people. "Cheren and Bianca what are you doing here?"

Cheren: "Too see if your alright! Jeez you had us all worried!"  
Me: "I'm sorry but I don't quite understand what happened."  
Bianca: "You blacked out sweetie. You were lucky to have your admire come and rescue you. According to him you were laying on the ground passed out. What I want to know what in the world made you pass out like that?"

Me: "m-m-my admire?"  
Cheren: "I wouldn't call him your admire."  
Bianca: "Oh I wouldn't say that! He was blushing when he carried you all the way over here!"  
Me: "o-oh…who I-is m-my se-secret admire?" ('N? he…he has to be the one! So that means he likes me?')  
Cilian: "I-I'm the one who carried you here. I saw you passed out and I carried you back to your house but uh I didn't like break into your house I uh called Bianca and cheren since your friends with them and Bianca knew where you kept your key uh but don't worry about it since I looked away when she was getting it and umm uh ya-yeah."

Me: "oh…" (So it wasn't N after all….)  
Cilian: "I-I'm sorry that it was me….you probably wanted someone else to help you out…"  
Me: "why are you apologizing? I should be thanking you. You are the one who saved me. So thank you. Besides it's not like I was giving out invitations for certain people to come save me."

Cilian: "haha yea I guess so. I'm just glad your safe."  
Me: "haha yea me too…"  
Bianca: "so should we like leave you two alone or…."  
Cilian: "w-w-wha are y-you talking about?"  
Me: "You don't have to if you don't want to. I'm overjoyed that you guys took care of me."  
Cilian: "Wh-white!"  
Me: "Hmm yes cilian?"  
Cilian: "uh…never mind."  
Bianca: "hmm…okay cheren we should get going. Well white we're glad your feeling better. Till next time."  
Cheren: "what? But I still want to talk with white."  
Bianca: "oh nonsense leave white to the pretty boy. Now c'mon me and you have some unfinished business ;)"  
Cheren: "oh fine. Bye white take care."  
Me: "Bye you two. Thanks for everything!"

Me: "…OH MY GOODNESS!"  
Cilian: "Wha-WHAT!"  
Me: "Reshriam! I need to see if she's alright!"

Cilian: "oh don't worry reshriam's fine. Her and te others were playing with whimsicott."  
Me: "oh that's a relief. And I'm glad that whimsicott is okay."  
Cilian: "yeah….."  
Me: "….."  
Cilian: "…"  
Me: "….so-"  
Cilian: "-Go out with me!"  
Me: "Wha what?"  
Cilian: "uh I mean..um you see I have some errands to do tomorrow and if you don't mind I would like to have some company afterwards. Um if you don't mind would you like to join me?"

Me: "Sure! That sounds like fun. So what time tomorrow?"  
Cilian: "seriously! How about around 11am? If that's fine with you."  
Me: "Sure!"  
Cilian: "umm okay I'll pick you up!"  
Me: "okay!"

…The Next Day…..

Me: "so what now?"  
Cilian: "Umm well are you hungry?"  
Me: "Yea I could go for some grub right now."  
Cilian: "good cause I know a good restaurant!"  
Me: "Oh you do? Which one?"

Me: "I should of known. Your own restaurant."  
Cilian: "we can go to a different one if you like!"  
Me: " No..No..this one's fine."  
Cilian: "That's a relief."  
Me: "hmm what do you mean?"  
Cilian: "Oh never mind!"

…..After lunch :D…

Me: "Thanks for treating me for lunch!"  
Cilian: "No problem!"  
Me: "I was quite surprised that you asked me though."  
Cilian: "Why were you surprised?"  
Me: "Well you could of ask anyone but you asked me instead. We don't talk much. So why did you ask me?"  
Cilian: "Well I errr sort of ummm.."

Me: "you sort of what?"  
Cilian: "I-I-I…what do you think of today?"  
Me: "Oh we'll it was fun why?"  
Cilian: "That all?"  
Me: "Well it was nothing special. I mean I'm grateful for the lunch but it wasn't like this was a date."  
Cilian: "White how do you feel about me?"  
Me: "oh well….you're a good friend."  
Cilian: "a good friend huh?"  
Me: "yea. Why are you asking me all these questions anyways? It's like you have a crush on me Hashanah."  
Cilian: "I do."  
Me: "hahaha wait what?"  
Cilian: "I really like you white. The first time I saw you I thought you we're just another challanger. But the way you battled me was so marvelous. You whipped the floor with just your oshawott! Ever since then every battle was boring to me. Every time I saw you on TV my heart started to flutter. When I heard that you defeated the king of plasma I was overwhelmed. Your one of a kind. What I'm asking is for you to please go out with me. What do you say?"

Me: "Cilian. Thank you but no thank you. I'm sorry but I don't see you in that way. You are a wonderful guy, a gentleman. Your sure to find a girl who you will fall in love with. I'm not that girl."

Cilian: "I understand. If it's alright with you I would still like to be friends."  
Me: "Yes. Friends is nice. Again I'm really sorry!"  
Cilian: "No..No…it's me who should be apologizing. Now let's get you back home."  
Me: "sure. Oh and cilian…I had fun today."  
Cilian: "yea me too."

…..Later after Cilian brought White Home :D…

Me: "Phew well that awkward."  
Samuarott: _"What was awkward?"_  
Me: "EEK! Oh it's just you samuarott. Ummm and nothing never mind."  
Samuarott: _"oh okay than?"_  
Me: "heh heh I'll um just go into the kitchen to grab a bite…"  
Samuarott: _"okay?"_

Me: "This sandwich looks yummy!"  
Scrafty: _"so how was your date?"_  
Me: "ugh you! It wasn't a date!"  
Samuarott: _"Don't bother nothing happen."_  
Scrafty: _"Pffttt. Yea and tepig's can fly. Something Happened. Didn't it white?"_  
Me: "I told you nothing happened!"  
Victini: _"nothing? So you both just stood there and did nothing?"_  
Me: "Well we did go out to see a movie than we went out lunch. That's all! happy?!"  
Emolga: _"L-I-A-R! Something did happen!"_  
Me: "WHAT! NA-UH! Nothing happened!"  
Emolga: _"Please. You can't hide anything from me. Now let's see. Blush marks hidden but still a little visible, saying nothing to everything, a little nervous when speaking, hands trembling even when in a fist, legs pointing towards each other…..girl, I just read all over you."_

Me: "what do you mean by that?"  
Emolga:_ "A love confession."_  
Me: "what but how did you kno-I mean whatcha talking bout?"  
Emolga: _"gotcha."_  
Me: "Damn."  
Emolga: _"Now spill. We all want to know and Only the juicy details."_  
Me: "Fine. Gather around everyone."  
Victini: _"Yeah story time!"_  
Me: "He said he liked me than asked me out. THERE HAPPY NOW!?"  
Samuarott, Scrafty, Victini: _"WHATTTTT!"_  
Emolga: _"I knew it. So what did you say?"_

Me: "I of course refused the offer."  
Victini, Samuarott, scrafty:_ "EH!?"_  
Scrafty: _"This is bullshit! When finally some dude confesses to you, you refuse him! What is wrong with you!"_

Me: "hey! I just didn't like him like that okay!"  
Scrafty: _"Of course you didn't! You don't like anybody! Your just a scardy skitty!"_  
Me: "I am not!"  
Scrafty: _"Yes you are! You're afraid of getting close because you hate being rejected! You are just afraid! A coward!"_

Samuarott: _"Hey that's-"_  
Emolga: _"-Hush now. Don't interrupt."_

Me: "Shut up! You don't know how it feels to be left alone! Everyone close to you suddenly backstabs you and leave you to cry and sit in a lonely corner! He doesn't even love me! He only wanted to use my love so I could rot and die when he dumps me!"

Scrafty: _"Well you don't know how it feels too protect someone you love but you couldn't! you had too see them in pain! You had too see them….die."_

Me: "…..Scrafty I'm sorry."  
Scrafty: _"Whatever. It doesn't bother me that you like someone or not."_  
Me: "It's not that I hate everyone, just that I'm not really looking for a relationship right now."  
Scrafty: _"Well I guess I can live with that. I mean I don't want you to end up with some chum!"_  
Me: "Ugh trust me I won't!"  
Scrafty: _"Heh no plasma!"_  
Me: "Don't worry I left them for Bianca."  
Scrafty:_ "Heh. You know what. Your alright."_  
Me: "Tsk I know that."  
Scrafty:_ "I have a question though."_  
Me: "okay what."  
Scrafty: _"You haven't done anything for awhile now. No job, heck we don't even battle anymore. So what are you going to do? Your gunna have to do something."_

Me: "Yea I know. I'll think of something…."

* * *

**And chapter six is done!  
****I really need to stop reading romantic/comedy manga. But they're sooooo good! .**

White's more popular than she thinks! Jeez!

What's this? White needs a job? Well how else is she going to pay her bills? What will she do?

and What about Scrafty? He seen his love die!?

Important people we met so far:  White, Cheren, Bianca, The Jerk  
White's pokemon we met so far: **Vicitni, Meloetta, Reshriam, Samuarott, Whimsicott, Scrafty, Emolga**

R&R please. Next story soon (Will be a side story about scrafty's past.)


	7. Chapter 7

****This story will be all in Scrafty's point of view****

The moon outside is beautiful. Couldn't be any more perfect than it is today. Sucks that white is missing it. It really is beautiful. Too beautiful….it reminds me of her. I can feel her staring down on me. Is she smiling? Is she crying? I can't tell. Damn…I miss you so much. If I was only stronger back then.

(Flashback -scrafty as a young scraggy)

Scraggy:_ "Mom why do we hide away from humans?"_  
Momma Scrafty: _"Because darling, we don't want to be imprisoned by them."_  
Scraggy:_ "Why? Are they bad?"_  
Momma Scrafty: _"It depends on the human._"  
Scraggy: _"What do you mean by that?"_  
Momma Scrafty:_ "I mean that some are bad and some are good."_  
Scraggy: _"How do you know which ones are good and which ones are bad?"_  
Momma Scrafty:_ "When the time comes you will just know."_  
Scraggy:_ "How do you know when the time comes?"_  
Momma Scrafty: _"I can not answer that question for I don't know when your time comes."_  
Scraggy:_ "Hey momma guess what?"_  
Momma Scrafty:_ "Yes darling?"_  
Scraggy: _"I love you momma."_  
Momma Scrafty: _"I love you two my little angel."|  
_…...

Scraggy:_ "Watch me momma watch me!"_  
Momma Scrafty: _"I'm watching, I'm watching."_  
Scraggy:_ "Okay…Breath in….breath out….focus on your target and…..FIRE!"_  
Scraggy:_ "I missed the target!"_  
Momma Scrafty: _"You did great. Focus Blast is a hard move to learn, Especially at your age!"_  
Scraggy: _"Re-Really? Thank you momma!_"

?: "Use Leaf Blade!"  
Servine:_ "Seeerrrrrrviine!"_  
Sandile: _"Sannddd!"_  
?: Good Job, now use vine whip!"  
Scraggy: _"Woah a battle! That green pokemon is amazing!"_  
?: "pokeball go!…YES! I caught a sandile! Amazig job, Blade! Now let's see if we can find anymore pokemon around here."

Momma Scrafty: _"Scraggy time to go!"_  
Scraggy:_ "But momma!"_  
Momma Scrafty:_ "NOW!"_

Scraggy: _"why did we run away from them?"_  
Momma Scrafty:_ "Because….you wouldn't understand."_  
Scraggy:_ "I wont understand what?"_  
Momma Scrafty:_ "Nothing. All you need to know is to stay away from humans. Your not ready to face them."_

Scraggy: _"so when I'm older I can challenge them?"_  
Momma Scrafty: _"Yes..when your older…a lot older."  
_ (A few months after that experience)

Scraggy: _"I'm going out to play with my friends!_"  
Momma Scrafty:_ "okay! You be careful now. Remember what I thought you!"_  
Scraggy:_ "Yea yea. Don't talk to strangers and run away when something is wrong."_  
Momma Scrafty:_ "Good boy. Have fun!"_

Sally the sandile:_ "Scraggy it's about time!"_  
Darry the Darumaka: _"Yea! We have been waiting on you for like ever!"_  
Scraggy: _"Sorry guys! So what are we gunna play today?"_  
Sally the sandile:_ "How about house? I can be the mom, scraggy can be the dad and darry can be the kid!"_  
Darry the darumaka: _"Uh how about..NO!"_  
Sally the sandile:_ "Fine! Than How about princesses and dragonites?"_  
Darry The darumaka: _"We played that last time!"_  
Scraggy:_ "Than how about we train?"_  
Darry the darumaka: _"Im up for that!"_  
Sally the sandile: _"Ugh no way! I'm bored of fighting!"_  
Darry the darumaka: _"how can you be bored of fighting?"_  
Sally the sandile: _"I just am!"_  
Scraggy: _"Okay….hey I got it! Let's play hide and seek!"_  
Sally the sandile: _"Okay!"_  
Darry the darumaka: _"Yea! That sounds like fun!"_  
Scraggy:_ "Okay so who's counting?"_  
Sally the sandile: _"Not me!"_  
Darry the darumaka:_ "Well I am not being it!"_  
Scraggy:_ "ok ok! We can settle this the old fashion way. Abra Kadabra alakazam. Catch a raikou by his tail. If he roars than let him go. Out goes why oh you!"_

Sally The sandile: _"Yes I'm Not it!"_  
Darry the darumaka: _"Ok than it looks like it's just between me and you scraggy!"_  
Scraggy: _"Abra Kadabra alakazam. Catch a raikou by his tail. If he roars than let him go. Out goes why oh you!"_

Scraggy: _"Ha not it! Not count to 30! And go!"_  
Darry the darumaka: _"1..2...3..4..5..6..."_  
Sally the sandile: _"hehehehehe! Where to hide? Where to hide?"_  
Scraggy:_ "I know the perfect spot! He will never find me there!"_  
…...

Scraggy:_ "Ahh here we are! Now they will never find m-"_  
?: "Come here you little brat!"  
Little Girl: "No stay away from me!"  
?: "Ugh for a 6 year old she sure is tough!"  
Little Girl: "Help! Momma help me! Help me!"  
?: "Shut up! No one's going to save you!"  
Little Girl: "No….No…LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Scraggy:_ "She said to leave her..alone!"_ *Headbutt attack, full power*  
?: "What the hell?"  
Scraggy: _"Heh, why don't you try picking on someone your own size, you loser!"_  
?: "A wild scraggy? Well I know how to stop you…SHIT! I forgot my pokemon back at the hideout!"  
Scraggy: _"Oh well that sucks for you!"_ *Headbutt attack*  
?: "Ow. Dammit! Tsk. I guess all I can do now is run away. You got lucky you little brat!"  
…...

Scraggy: _"Hm good riddens!"_  
Little Girl: *uses hug attack on scraggy* "Thank you so much! I love you! You are my new best friend!"  
Scraggy: _"ahhh…it's no problem. I guess I should be going."_  
Little Girl: "Hey let's play! Let's Play!"

Scraggy: _"ummm I kind of in the middle of another game right now so…."_  
Little girl: "Let's play tag! Do you know how to play tag?"  
Scraggy: _"Yea…but like I said I don't have time, I need to go."_  
Little Girl: "That's okay I'll teach you!"  
Scraggy: _"Hey didn't you just hear me!"_  
Little Girl: "It's a really fun game!"  
Scraggy: _"Are you deaf?!"_  
Little Girl: "Okay it goes something like this!"  
*A teaching lesson later*

Little Girl: "Great now you know how to play!"  
Scraggy: _"I already knew how play before you told me!"_  
Little girl: "Tag your it!"  
Scraggy: _" I am not playing with you! I said so a million times!"_  
Little Girl: "No..No your suppose to chase me!"  
Scraggy: _"Ugh…..do you ever listen to me?"_  
Little girl: "C'monnn pleaseee!"  
Scraggy: _"FINE! But just this once!"_  
Little girl: "Please, please, please, Please!"  
Scraggy: _"I said yes!"_  
Little girl: "I know! Tap my fingers if you want to play!"  
Scraggy: _"fine here."_ *tap*  
Little girl: "Yea! Your it!"  
* 2 hours later *

Little girl: 'Heh heh! That was fun!"  
Scraggy: _"yea it was."_  
Little girl: " I like you. My name is Mady."  
Scraggy:_ "Isn't too late for introductions? Whatever."_  
?: "MADY? Is that you?!"  
Mady: "Mommy? MOMMY!"  
Mady's mother: "oh my baby! I was so worried! When I came home and found out that we have been robbed and when you weren't in the house I panicked. I'm so glad I found you! Are you hurt? Did those bad people do anything to you?!"

Mady: "No mama! My new friend saved me!"  
Mady's mother: "new friend?"  
Mady: "Yea see?" *Points to scraggy*  
Mady's mother: "Oh! Hello there little buddy!"  
Mady: "Mama can we come back to play with my friend everyday?"  
Mady's mother: "How about every Tuesday and Friday? Does that sound okay with you scraggy?"  
Scraggy: _"WOAH! How did you know my name? And I guess that's fine."_  
Mady's mother: "I'll take that as a yes. Now come on mady let's get you home."  
Mady: "Buh-Bye friend! See ya later!"  
Scraggy: _"uh yea bye!"_

Scraggy: _"Hey momma."_  
Momma Scrafty: _"yes?"_  
Scraggy: _"I was wondering….can humans understand us?"_  
Momma Scrafty: _"No. Not one can understand us."_  
Scraggy: _"Why?"_  
Momma Scrafty: _"Because we speak in a different language from them."_  
Scraggy: _"Oh that makes sense."_  
Momma Scrafty:_ "….why are suddenly asking me this?"_  
Scraggy: _"oh..uhh….no reason!"_

From that day forward I met with mady every Tuesday and Friday I secretly lied to my mother and told her excuses like "I'm going for a walk." or "I'm going out to play with my friends for awhile" anything just to see mady. I don't know why I went to see her every week. Maybe because I was curious and wanted to know more about humans.

For those two days every week, I felt like they lasted forever and of course mady never stop entertaining me with her stories. She would talk about the books she would read, the food she eats, her family and how she comes from a rich family. Which explains why the bad people tried to steal her that day.  
Everyday I learned something new. She taught me so much about what's outside this dessert. She told me how when she grew up that she wanted to be in a pokemon musical. And that I was going to be her first pokemon. I admit I wouldn't mind being her pokemon but being in a dumb musical? NO WAY!  
Some days we just talked other days we just played games like tag, hide and seek, mr. mime says and games like that. It's been a year since we met and I started having these umm 'feelings.' She of course noticed something was up during that time. Whenever she grabbed my hand I felt very protective of her and didn't want nothing to hurt her. Whenever she told me that she loved me (which was always) I felt so happy to know her.

She was pretty like a flower. In fact if any flowers grew in a dessert I would give her one but sadly they don't. Well at least around here they don't.  
But it was so wrong. A pokemon to love a human in that way? Could I? Is there a rule saying I cant? No, its wrong. In fact why did I even like her? Sure she is funny, pretty, amazing, talented…..but she is a human. Even if I could be with her it doesn't mean that she would want to be with me. I just want to be there for her. I love her. I love her so much. Today will be the day I tell her what I think of her.  
…...

Mady: "Scraggy! Why are you acting so weird lately?"  
Scraggy:_ "Mady, I need to tell you something…"_  
Mady: "Scraggy….what's wrong?"  
Scraggy: _"Mady, I known you for about a year now and you taught me to much. Your pretty and delicate like a flower and I want to be there for you so nothing bad will ever happen to you. What I'm trying to say is that, Mady, I love you like you were my sister."_ *Scraggy kissed mady on the forehead*

Mady: "S-s-scraggy!"  
Scraggy: _"I'll always protect you. So please…please let me care for you!"_  
Mady: "Scraggy, do you like me?"  
*Scraggy nods his head*

Mady: "Yay! I love you! Your so cute! You're my best friend ever!"  
Scraggy:_ "F-F-FRIEND? No..no..no I meant like a sister! A sister not friends! I never had a sibling so I don't really know what to do but my mom always kisses me on the forehead so I thought that I should to you and that you would understand that your like a sister to me!"_  
Mady: "We are going to be friends forever!"  
Scraggy: _"I give up!….well I guess being friends has to do with being siblings right? I promise that I wont let anyone harm you..EVER!"_  
Mady: "Heh heh lets play serviper in the grass!"  
Scraggy: _"Huh….okay."_

I shouldn't of made that promise. I was just a little kid back than too. How could I even think I would always protect her. Everything was going fine until one day during our little game, these people came up and pulled mady by her hair. The other person took out a knife and I shouldn't of done what I did.

Guy #1: "Hey little girlie. I want to play a game. It's called, tell me the code to your safe or you die."  
Mady: "MOMMY! MOMMY!"  
Guy #2: "Heh, you mommy cant hear you. You little brat!"  
Mady: "Mom…Scraggy..help me!"  
Guy #1: "Scraggy? What scrag-" *scraggy used head butt on the dude that was holding mady*  
Scraggy:_ "Stay away from her!"_  
Guy #1: "Ugh I never knew she had a pokemon!"

Guy #2: "Well we can just knock the little shit away. Go mightyena!"  
Scraggy: _"wha? What kind of pokemon are you!_"  
Mightyena:_ "Heh heh heh. That's a secret. Well….I'll tell you anyways since im going to kill you. I'm a mightyena. Not found in this region. You should be grateful that you could see such a wonder."_

Scraggy:_ "What do you want from mady?!"_  
Mightyena:_ "You mean the little girl? We want treasure. She knows where it is."_  
Scraggy:_ "Let her go."_  
Mightyena: _"I'm afraid we cant do that."_  
Scraggy: _"I said let her go!"_  
Mightyena: _"hmmm feisty little fellow now."_

Guy #2: "Mightyena, kill it!"  
Mady: "NO! NO! NOOOO!"

Mightyena: _"well, looks like your times up."_  
Scraggy: _"Do I have to repeat myself!? I told you to let her go!"_  
Mightyena: _"mhmmm do you care that I'm about to kill you?"_  
Scraggy: _"I don't care! I'm not afraid of a little dumb pup like you!"_  
Mightyena: _"You know what, I like you."_  
Scraggy: _"Sorry but I don't swing that way."_  
Mightyena:_ "Since I'm being so kind today, I wont kill you. I'll just leave so you are hardly breathing. But don't worry, you'll live."_  
Scraggy: _"Wow. That makes it so much easier."_

Guy #2: "Mightyena get you ass moving and kill it already!"

Mightyena: _"Annoying master. Well lets get started."_  
Mightyena: *Uses bites*  
Scraggy: *Dodges than uses head butt*  
Mightyena: _"ugh…looks like I mistaken you. But its not over yet!"_ *Uses quick attack*  
Scraggy:_ "oww….."_  
Mightyena: _"Heh heh sorry kid I have to do this"_ *uses bite*  
Scraaggy: _"OWWWWWWW! That hurts!"_  
Mightyena:_ "Give up kid?_"  
Scraggy:_ "No…never…."_  
Mightyena:_ "I almost took your arm off and your still willing to fight me? For what? A stupid little girl?"_  
Scraggy: _"She's not stupid. And I love her. I will protect her at all costs even if it means me getting killed!"_

Mightyena: _"But your just a kid! I don't want to kill little kids. So please do me a favor and leave."_  
Scraggy:_ "No! I cant and wont!_"

Guy #2: "Mightyena just kill the damn thing or I will kill you!"  
Mightyena: _"I cant! He's Just a kid!"_  
Guy #2: "Do you want me to slice your damn neck!?"  
Mightyena:_ "No…master please. I don't want to do this anymore. Just let the little girl go. She's just as clueless as this scraggy!"_

Guy #2: "Son of a bitch! I'll kill the damn thing myself!"

The man took out his switchblade and walked towards me. I didn't know weather to attack or what. I have never been in this situation before and I don't think I have ever been this scared in my life. I don't remember much. But I do remember that mightyena biting him only to get slashed at.

Mady: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
*Slice*

Guy #1: "Shit! RUN!"  
Guy #2: "Dammit!"

Red. Red was the only color that I could see. Mightyena. His neck was oozing out a red liquid and he just laid there motionless. Not a single breath. My knees tremble at the sight of him. I could hardly stand up, I couldn't blink. It was a like a nightmare. Watching him drown in the color red. Those people killed there own pokemon? Yet they ran? Mady…Mady?

I shifted over the soul-less mightyena to see a girl with her pretty yellow hair bow splattered with the color of red. Her once beautiful white dress was now all red. She just laid there under a pool of red liquid. She was motionless at the mightyena. Her eyes were filled with fear and yet they didn't move at all.

Scraggy: _"m…a..dy?"_

I shook her violently trying to wake her up from this deep slumber. The only words that where coming out of my mouth was her name. Why wasn't she waking up? Dear arceus why….why out of all things. Why did this have to happen! I was suppose to protect her! She was my sister. Wasn't I her brother suppose to protect her. She was only 7 years old! Why did she have to go! Mady! Mady! Mady! Don't go. Please don't go. I need you, you family needs you. Your family. Dear arceus no. Her mother. I cant bear to she her. Will she think I have done this? She would be crying. I….I have to get out of here. I have to go some where's far away. I cant bear to she her mother or even my mother. Mady…Mady im sorry.

…..2 years later….  
Since that time I ran away without saying goodbye or anything. I didn't know where I was going and after months of traveling I manage to end up in another desert. It was a lot different that the one I use to live in and it was a lot homier well for me at least. I made a home near some boxes that was left out by some human travelers. There's pathways in the desert for trainers to walk on and catch or train pokemon.

Ever since that accident I've been training real hard everyday. I became a rebal or a trouble maker. I would beat up the little pokemon that came one foot into my territory. Whenever a weak or beginner pokemon trainer came by I use to crush his or her team and she them off running. It was fun to see them thinking that they where going to catch a new pokemon but than Bam! I knocked them off running. I never wanted to get captured. Never. I hated humans with all my heart. Not only where they weak but they were so cruel hearted. All of them. That's what I thought at least…until she came by.

Scraggy:_ "Hmph. Another wortless trainer who thought that they could catch me. Stupid! Why hello whats this?"_

Girl Trainer: "Okay Dewott! We're going to need to train a lot if we want to win our 4th gym badge!"  
Dewott: _"Okay!"_

Scraggy:_ "So she wants to win a gym badge huh? Lets see if she can beat me!"_  
*Jumps out in front of her*

Girl trainer: "OH! It's a scraggy!"  
Scraggy: _"That's right! Battle me you loser!"_  
Girl Trainer: "A loser!? Well lets just see who the loser is! If you want a battle than you got it!"  
Scraggy: _"Bring it!" (Did she just understood what I said earlier? Nahh she couldn't of.)_

Girl Trainer: "Dewott, Water gun!"  
Dewott: _"Take a load of..THIS!"_ *Scraggy jumps out of the way*  
Scraggy: _"wow. Pathetic-"_  
Girl Trainer: "Dewott NOW!" *Dewott uses shell blade and gets a critcal hit on scraggy*  
Scraggy: _"Owwww….but how!"_  
Girl Trainer: "Now use ice beam!"  
Scraggy: _"Ice beam? What!? OWW!"_ *Scraggy gets hit with ice beam and gets frozen.*  
Scraggy:_ "Hey what is this I cant move!"_  
Girl trainer: "Good job dewott now finish it off with aqua jet!"  
Dewott: _"My pleasure!"_  
Scraggy: _"Holy shi-"_ *BAM!*  
Girl trainer: "Poke-ball go!"

_ …  
_

Girl trainer: "Yeah I caught a Scraggy!"  
Girl trainer: "Okay come on out scraggy!"

Scraggy: _"What just happened?"_  
Girl Trainer: "I just caught you. So you're my pokemon now."  
Scraggy: _"What! How could I be captured by a wimp like you!"_  
Girl Trainer: "Hey for your information I beat your butt and I am not a wimp!"  
Scraggy: _"whoa that was weird. It sounded like she could understand everything I just said."_  
Girl Trainer: "That's because I just did."  
Scraggy: _"there it is again! Okay im freaked out now! Humans aren't suppose to understand pokemon!"_  
Girl Trainer: "I know but I can."  
Scraggy:_ "W-Why?!"_  
Girl Trainer: "Long story. Lets save that for another training lesson."  
Scraggy: _"What….hold up? Whats going on here?"_  
Girl Trainer: "Whats going on is that I caught you and your going to travel around the Unova region with me to get all eight badges and beat the Unova League."

Scraggy: _"And what happens if I refuse?"_  
Dewott: _"She will dress you up in a pretty dress and make you dance around."_  
Scraggy: _"She wouldn't!"_  
Dewott: _"She would."_

Girl trainer: "Well we should get moving now. Seeing how your low on health and I used my last potion at the last battle. Oh by the way. My name's white. Welcome to the team scraggy."  
Scraggy: _"This cant be happening to me."_

Oh it happened. White proved to me that she was no pushover. We trained like I never trained before in my life. At first I didn't obey any of her commends but that soon changed when we had won a gym battle. After that I got along with her and the rest of the gang. It was fascinating to go around and see the world with her. I met some new friends and won a lot of new battles. So it was no duh that I started to like her and trust her.

She of course trusted me on a lot of things. When it was battles or small things she trusted me. She often tell me her secrets and about her bad childhood. I learned how she is able to communicate with pokemon and why she wants to be the champion so bad. She was so fascinating to listen to. I loved hearing about her battles before I joined the team and how gym leaders got their positions as the gym leaders now. She also told be lots of drama about how Bianca likes cheren and cheren likes Bianca but they don't notice it at all. She told me everything. I felt comfortable around her. I decided to tell her about mady.

She listen to everything I had to say about that accident and mady. She never judged or blamed me. Instead she just said that she was sorry and that she would of love to have seen her when she was alive. Not long after we had won the 7th badge I evolved into a scrafty. I was more powerful than ever and it was all thanks to white. White. I told you once that Mady was the most important thing in my life before but now…I met someone that is far more important to me. White….I love you. Woah don't get any wrong ideas. I love you as in a sister way and how a pokemon should love their trainer. I'm glad that I had met you Mady or I wouldn't of ever met my loving trainer white.

* * *

**Well...How was that?**  
**This took alot longer than it should have and for that i am so sorry!**  
**This is a lil side story. So what did you think? Good or Bad? **

**And if anyone's wondering Sally the sandile and Darry the Darumaka grew up and got married. :)**

**Important people we met so far: White, Cheren, Bianca, The Jerk**  
**White's pokemon we met so far: ****Vicitni, Meloetta, Reshriam, Samuarott, Whimsicott, Scrafty, Emolga**

**R&R Please. Thanks. Next chapter will be up soon and back on tract with white. **


	8. Chapter 8

(White's P.O.V)

I walked out of my door with a puffy white scarf and a huge fluffy jacket on due to that well, it's December and it's freezing! I was to pick up some oran berries at the local market in Accumula town. Accompanying me was my trusty companion samurott and the thug scrafty. I don't mind them coming along with me as I do errands but when they start to whine and complain that it can really get on your nerves. "I'm bored" or "let's go back home!" is not what I want to hear every five seconds. I decided not to ride on reshriam's back due to the incident before and plus there was absolutely no snow on the ground.

Scrafty: _"Where the hell is all the snow?"_  
Me: "How am I suppose to know?"  
Scrafty: _"I don't know! Hey! I have an idea!"_  
Me: "What?"  
Scrafty: _"Go catch kyurem and tell it to make it snow here."_  
Me: "Yeah-no. How about I don't do that okay?"  
Scrafty: _"UGH! We don't go on anymore exciting adventures! Let's go to kanto or something. I want to have more battle buddies. Samurott is getting boring!"_  
Samurott:_ "Hey! I'm not boring at all!"_  
Me: "Why can't we just stay here in Unova? We're already the champions here and everyone knows us! We already have plenty of pokemon friends so we don't really need anymore! It's family! And you cant separate family right?"

Scrafty:_ "well considering that we refused to battle everyone who steps in line to be the new champion and that you gave it back to alder who gave it to Iris we aren't really the champions now. No one really remembers us due to that we weren't the champions for long and that it's been 2 years since we became them. And nothing is wrong with the family we have now I think it's just natural to expand it. Don't you?"_

Me: "I just didn't really want to be the champion. Well I did until I realized that spending maybe ten to twelve years up there waiting for someone to beat me maybe isn't the greatest thing in life. I moved on from when I was 14. I'm a whole different girl! I don't think expanding our family is such a good idea. I mean it's always troublesome to deal with new incomers and it's weird. I got all I need right now."

Samurott:_ "Well White I'm with you no matter what you do! Just as long as you don't become a stripper or anything of the sort."_  
Scrafty: _"WOAH! Everybody stop what your doing! Samurott just said something over G rated! I never expected the word stripper to come out of your mouth! You never fail to surprise me."_  
Samurott: _"oh shut up! Are we there yet?"_  
Me: "Don't worry, I have no plans in becoming one anyways. And yes matter of fact we are here."

I entered the building with scrafty and samurott trotting behind me. I go to the store clerk and ask him for 30 oran berries. He nods and starts putting the berries into a fresh container that will go into a box. "that will be 300 poke-dollars." I groaned and reached out of my pockets to pull out only 230 poke dollars. I started to panic. 'what do I do? What do I do?' I thought to myself. The clerk was now starting to get anxious and repeated the price now in a hinted commanding tone. I handed him the 230 and he said "this is only 230. Your total is 300. Do you have the money or not?" I was about to speak with suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Here's the rest of the money." I spun around to see no other than Elesa! Wow am I glad to see her! Than clerk nervously took the money and put it into the cash register. He handed me my oran berries and sturreted "h-have a-a n-nice d-d-day." Elesa smiled back to him and I he screamed like a total fan boy. When we walked out of the store I sighed and said thanks to Elesa before making my way back home. I called samurott and scrafty over to single that we were going but however Elesa grabbed my arm and said "let's go for a walk."

she dragged me into a small park that was a little ways from Accumula town. It wasn't very known or popular. It was just a park with swing sets, a sandbox, slides and monkey bars with of course the old park  
benches. We sat down on one of those old park benches and suddenly I had mixed feelings about this. Why would Elesa want to talk to me? Sure we knew each other. I defeated her in my gym match and helped her out with team plasma. If anything I would say that she knows Bianca more than I do. Than again now that I think about it she probably wants the money that she had paid for me back. Yeah that has to be it. She started talking.

Elesa: "It's been a long time white hasn't it?"  
Me: " I guess it has."  
Elesa: "How's Bianca doing?"  
Me: "She's doing really good. Prof. Juniper took her in as her assistant and she wears glasses now. She's gotten on better terms with her father."  
Elesa: "That's good."

A long moment of silence appeared as we the both of us just sat there awkwardly. I saw this coming and I bet she did too. I knew it had to be about the money. She's probably thinking of a nice way to ask for it back.

Elesa: "soo…about what happened in the store today"  
Me: "oh about that! I can pay you back and everything. I'm really thankful that you paid for some of my order and everything!"  
Elesa: "It was no problem! And you don't you have to pay me back. I have plenty of cash anyways."

Wait a second. Did I just hear right? She doesn't want the money back? Okay than I'm so confused! What could she possibly want from me!?

Elesa: "I was quite shocked actually! I mean I always thought that you'd be the one to keep a stock of cash with you! You really only brought 230 poke dollars with you?"  
Me: "oh yea…well you see I'm kind of having financial problems back home. We're running low on cash and I need a job."  
Elesa: "Wonderful! Well I mean not wonderful that you need more money but wonderful as in I can help solve that problem!"  
Me: "You can?"  
Elesa: "Why of course I can! Our studio needs some new members in showbiz and they asked me to go look for some 'special models' for our company. I can help slip you in!"  
Me: "Thanks but I'm not really interested in becoming a model…"  
Elesa: "No need to worry! Our program doesn't focus just on modeling! It has many, many, Many different career openings in the world of showbiz!"

Me: "Really like what?"  
Elesa: "You can be a model, actress, voice actress, comedian, singer, dancer why there's a whole lot! Say they're having auditions next Saturday for some openings. Here's the pamphlet of the openings and the rules and stuff. I'll put in a good word with the president if you decide to go!"  
Me: "Thanks, I'll think I'll try it out. By the way I don't really understand why you're doing all this for me. I mean it's not like we're really close friends or anything nerveless you owe me."  
Elesa: "I know but your White! I haven't had such a dazzling battle with someone in so long since you battled me that day two years ago! Your such a sweetheart! Of course I consider you my friend!"  
Me: "Oh well…than I guess I consider you as my friend too! Thanks for everything and I'll defiantly be there on Saturday!"

*At white's house after she got back and told her pokemon about the auditions*

Me: "Of course I would audition in the pokemon apartment! It says that I need two pokemon to show off their skills. Now to decided which two of you will accompany me…"

Scrafty: _"Count me out! That stupidness isn't for me!"_  
Samurott:_ "Of course I think I should be there. I always want to stay by your side."_  
Victini: _"pick me, pick me!"_  
Me: "Sorry you three but I'm not going to choose any of you…"  
Scrafty: _"Yes! Thank you arceus!"_  
Samurott: _"B-but white!"_  
Victini: _"wahhh! White why not!"_  
Me: "Simply because scrafty will ruin it all for me, samurott won't due…not showbiz material and you victini, well your just too young for any of this."  
Samurott: _"that kind of hurt me a lil bit."_

Me: "UGH! This is so hard! Who to choose, who to choose! We need someone who is strong, dependable, saucy, flashing, and a drama queen…."

*Few seconds later*  
Me: "EMOLGA!"  
Emolga: _"Don't say no more I would love to do it! With all the flashing cameras on me, I will look fantabulous!"_  
Me: "Okay! So that settles one…now all we need is one more. I guess I can call up mei-"  
Scrafty:_ "-NO! just no! Please arceus, Do NOT call her!"_  
Me: "Alright than…now im completely stumped!"

Victini: _"Why don't you just ask meloetta? I'm sure she would love to do it!"_  
Me: "Thank you Victini but I don't want to trouble her or anything…"  
Scrafty:_ "God-dammit just go and ask her!"_  
Me: "alright! Alright!"

*Upstairs in White's room*

Me: "Ummm Meloetta?"  
Meloetta: _"Yes?"_  
Me: "I was ummm wondering if you would ummm…please be one of two pokemon that will assist me on landing a job as a pokemon actress!"  
Meloetta: _"Sure."_  
Me: "R-really? I mean don't you want to think it through?"  
Meloetta: _"White, I heard your whole conversation downstairs. I am very much willing to help you out in anyway and I really don't mind being out in front of other people even if I do hate it *shivers* but if we need the money and you a job than I'm happy."_

Me: "Meloetta…sometimes I wonder why your with me. All I do is cause you trouble. I'm a pain to you aren't I? I always ask for your help and you end up doing it even if you hate it! You could of just left me and have a better life! Running around freely eating berries all you want and making poke friends!"

Meloetta: *sigh* _"I'd really would like you to stop doubting yourself. I'm with you because I want to be with you. That's why I followed you on your journey. You have a lovely singing voice and your always caring for your pokemon. I was interested in you when you saved those beartic family and I always cheered you on when you beat another gym battle. The way you put your pokemon first in everything made me happy and I wanted to be with you. Your not a burden to me. I enjoy being with you and I want to talk to you more. Please let me join in this acting thing. I'll do anything for you. You're my trainer."_

Me: "Meloetta…thank you. I'll take you and emolga with me into the acting world. I hope we'll become closer to each other from now on. Oh and please, you don't have to call me your trainer. I'm just merely a friend. "

*One week later in the pokewood studios acting call lineup station*

White: "Woah! Look at all these people! We may be in trouble. They all look professional and talented. Not to mention their pokemon look like they already done this hundreds of times before."  
Emolga: _"Relax. Your going to do absolutely fine. They have nothing on you besides endless rehearsal or practice for this kind of thing but I'm sure your fine. You have me and meloetta and you know how talented we are and all so no need to worry!" _  
White: "Geez thanks emolga. That helped me a lot…not! We should really sign up now before we get side tracked and forget."  
Emolga: _"that sounds like a good idea."_

I shoved emolga back into my bag due to the fact that I read about pokemon acting is not to let your competition see your pokemon until your on set and acting. That way it gives you an advantage for people not to figure out your weakness from your pokemon. A bit plus for me. I wasn't so sure about the other people here since almost all of them had their pokemon out and was either grooming them or dressing them up in bows and glittery clothes. I noticed that there were a lot of cinccino and liepard spread out across the whole room. They were probably a standard acting pokemon to have and I know that's going to be hard on those trainers due to the fact that the judges will be bored with the same repeats of pokemon.

When It was my turn to register the lady working behind the counter asked me what division I wanted to be entered in. I looked at the list that was above the counter and I really didn't see any difference in what any of them were for or meant so I just told the lady to enter me in whatever let's me just use my pokemon for acting and offers a good amount of money. She nodded and entered my name in the "Pokeact" Category than pointed to some chairs and told me to wait until my category was called. I said thank you and sat down.

While waiting for the casting to start I decided to look around the contestants in my category and to see if I had a chance against them or not. I noticed a very skinny woman about late thirties putting on loads of make up which was stupid in my opinion since it's for the pokemon not the trainers but whatever. With her I saw a lilligant that had a bright yellow bow placed on the top of her head. Another contestant I noticed wore clothes like a rock star and had a Heatmor with him. I could tell he had a spunky and loud attitude and I bet some of it rub onto his Heatmor as well. As for the rest, the majority of them were packed on with make up and were fancy clothing. I could tell I lost to them with fashion sense since I was only wearing a little bit of eye liner and my clothes consist of jeans and a pikachu shirt all covered by a big fluffy jacket with a puffy white scarf.

Two hours later they called my category and I was showed to another room with the rest of the contestants. The room was gigantic! A huge stage was presented with lights and red ribbons as the judges were placed in front below the stage. The judges from what all I know, which isn't very much, were an older gentleman, an mid twenties female, probably a famous actor in this category, and a younger man. We all had numbers so they would call us up by our numbers and we were expected to show off our pokemon and why they should be in the acting business. I was number forty-six out of one hundred and seventy so you could see I would be here for awhile. The first couple of auditions were nervous and messed up a few times but as the line started going down the acts became more and more eventful and serious.

You could tell I was getting nervous as it was getting closer and closer to my turn and not to mention boring. I was getting bored by watching all the acts. They all seemed like the same to me. The pokemon would use a couple of moves and make fireworks or something, while to first and second times were pretty and cool it was getting boring and overdone. That was a lot of comedy acts that most of them weren't really funny. I was about to fall asleep when I was poked by the girl sitting next to me. She looked like she was about my age. Long blonde hair with chocolate brown eyes. She was smiling at me and she giggled at my actions. I smiled back and than she was suddenly called for her audition. I whispered her good luck which she returned with a wave and mouthed thank you. I soon found out that her name was Zoey Wallis when she introduced herself to the judges. Her audition was beautiful. Her Zebstrika and Gothorita did some moves to create not just a beautiful performance but a scene that looks like it would be done in the movies! The judges were in awe, I wouldn't blame them. Her whole audition was breath taking.

They called up my number and I walked up on stage. You could tell I was extremely nervous as I stuttered my name when I introduced myself. "Relax. Pretend it's like a gym battle. You'll do fine." I told myself. I took a deep breath than called out Emolga and Meloetta. At first the judges were in disbelief as meloetta appeared. "Meloetta sing for us and emolga use spark while flying around the stage!" I commanded. Emolga's body glowed with electricity as she flew to the beat of Meloetta's song. Meloetta's song put the judges in a melody trance. When her song was over, emolga flew down and bowed. The judges started clapping and one started crying of happiness. I thanked them than took back my seat. The rest of the contestants were pissed off, probably at me since the judges didn't really pay attention to them after my performance. After hours and hours of sitting the auditions were over and they said that they will call if you make the part. To me I was just glad this whole thing was over. Now I can get back home and watch TV or do something of the sort. I was pretty much the first one out the door of the building, and thank go I was, it was getting kind of hot in there.

Emolga: _"I think that went really well."_  
Me: "Yeah it did, didn't it?"  
Emolga: _"Of course I was the main attraction no one could keep there eyes off of me. I admit I had a little help from Meloetta."_  
Me: "A little huh. It's not like the judges were all loving meloetta's song or anything in fact I thi-"  
Random Lady: "HEY YOU! GIRL WITH THE EMOLGA!"

I turned around to see a crowd of, no, a mob of angry people that were all sadly the people who audition for pokeact.

Me: "Yes, what do you want?"  
Random lady: "You have some nerve on showing up with the pokemon that you did!"  
Me: "What's so wrong about an emolga? Aren't they a common electric type for a trainer to use?"  
Random Guy: "We're talking about your meloetta!"  
Random teen girl: "You used your meloetta on purpose so the judges will have to choose you since it's a legendary and it sings beautifully!"

I did feel kind of bad that I didn't really have to do anything to get the judges to vote for me but this is an audition and your suppose to go against other competitors so I just a pokemon that had an talent for singing. It's not really that bad and it's not my fault that she's a legendary pokemon.

Me: "Well I don't see what the big deal is. Pokeact is looking for people's pokemon that have talent and will bring success. Meloetta just so happens to have a talent for singing and I know she will draw everyone's attention and will make whatever show a hit."

Random Lady: "So are you saying that our pokemon aren't good enough for this show? That they are untalented and worthless. That we should all just give up to you because you own a legendary pokemon?!"

Me: "ummm I said nothing of the sort."

Random older woman: "Listen brat! Your too young to go into this business and you'll just bring in down in the dumps. Your pokemon may be fancy but you have no class and no style never less your talent ability!"

Me: "I'm sorry but I don't approve of what you just said and it doesn't matter about my talent abilities for acting all that matters is what your pokemon can be capable of. I don't know how many times I said that to you before but just get it in your heads already!"

Random Lady: "Your pokemon aren't worthy of being on that stage! You're a disgrace to the show business and a failure to all trainers by outshining us all with your stupid legendary pokemon. I don't even see why meloetta went with a low life loser like you in the first place. Well at least one of you pokemon had talents at the least. Your Emolga has none whatsoever and will never make it in."

Me: "HEY! You can make fun of me all you want but you do not make fun of my pokemon you understand that! Emolga has more potential to become a star than any of your pokemon. So just shut up!"  
Random Guy: "That's it I had enough! Everyone listen up! This Bitch thinks she can beat us in skill and in talent! Let's say we give her a run for her money! Let's battle!"

The mob all threw out there pokemon and was screaming out attacks before I called out meloetta and emolga. There was about 120 pokemon against my two pokemon. They all were attacking furiously at them, mainly at meloetta but I had a few tricks up the sleeve. I wasn't crowned the champion for nothing!

Me: "Emolga keep dodging there attack and use electro ball. Meloetta Pirouette form now than use close combat!"

Everyone stared in awe as meloetta sang her song and changed her form. Now a crowd of passers stopped to watch us battle so we were racking up the attention. Pictures were being taken and I wouldn't be surprise if later I get home and go online to see someone upload this battle onto youtube. We already beaten more than half and I really wanted to go home so I decided to wrap things up.

Me: "Emolga return! Meloetta use Perish song!"

Well that did. Meloetta fainted and every other pokemon hit the floor. The trainers will pissed but I couldn't care less since I had to go to the pokemon center now thanks to them so I wasn't really happy anyways. When I started to walk away this old man stop me in my tracts. I heard a large amount of girls screaming from behind and when I turned around I saw a teenage boy around my age with brown hair walk my way. I seen him before somewhere but I couldn't think of where. The old man shook my hand and address himself as , head of the pokemon battle studios. The boy introduced himself as Black, an actor from the battle studios. Mr. Wilson took no time in asking me if I wanted to go and drink some coffee and talk about his big offer than he has for me. I said yes, since there was nothing else to do and getting away from those angry people might be the best thing to do.

*Inside the coffee shop*

Mr. Wilson: "So your name's white? It's so nice to meet you white! I just happened to scroll by and saw a huge crowd with camera's flashing and loud chants. I just had to see what was going on! And when I did man oh man did you and your splendid pokemon crush a whole fleet of other people's pokemon."

Me: "oh umm thank you for watching and noticing our skills."  
Mr. Wilson: "Dear we already know how much skill you have. I mean you did defeat the champion after all."  
Me: "You know I defeated the champion? I thought that everyone forgot about that. I mean it's been two years in all and with the new champion I thought that everyone would just shrug it off."  
Mr. Wilson: "How could I possibly shrug off a battle like that! It made me want to start my journey all over again and that's what we're looking for here in my studio. That is if you would like to join."

Me: "Studio. You mean battle studios? I don't know I mean I'm not really good at acting and I don't really know what's it about so…"

Mr. Wilson: "ohohoh don't worry! You won't do the acting your pokemon will! Well you may be in the shoot giving them commands and introducing new pokemon products but other than that our main focus is the pokemon. Battle studios is what it sounds like! We're a studio that shoots pokemon battles for commercials! I would love it for you to join! You can use your other pokemon if you want so it's not like we're just using you for meloetta because all pokemon is equal to us. As long as they have the fighting spirit! So what do you say White? I promise you will get paid lots and lots of money and your pokemon will have an enjoyment of battling!"

Me: "Well….that does sound nice. My pokemon have been getting bored lately and they would love to go out there and battle once more. Also if money is involved, sorry don't mean to sound greedy, than I'll take it!"

Mr. Wilson: "Great! You'll start on Tuesday! Oh I almost forgot. You'll be working with Black! Hmm white and black I like the sound off that."

Black: "It's nice to meet you white. I hope we'll have fun together!"  
Me: "I can't believe that I'm not the only one who has a color for a name! That is a huge relief."  
Black: "Oh..well that's good…I think?"

* * *

**Hello Everyone and happy New Year! I hope everyone had a lovely Christmas and other holidays!  
I have a 2013 resolution! That is...to upload more chapters! Yay! no seriously...i need to upload more.**

White gets a job! Hooray! About freakin time. Oh Scrafty who didn't you want white to call for the auditions? whooooo?  
I hope everyone isn't finding White to be a Mary sue like character. I'm trying to make her have realistic emotions and since White is the main girl character it's normal for her to have some legendaries and a high touch of luck.

**Important people we met so far: White, Cheren, Bianca, The Jerk, Black  
****White's pokemon we met so far: ****Vicitni, Meloetta, Reshriam, Samuarott, Whimsicott, Scrafty, Emolga**

R&R like usual. Thanks. Next chapter will be uploaded whenever it is. 


	9. Chapter 9

** *******White's POV*****

"Samurott use ice beam and scrafty you use focus blast!" The two pokemon combined their attacks into one as their trainer commander them too causing the attack to destroy the opponents emboar.  
Suddenly a pink haired trainer popped up in front of the screen holding a berry flavored cereal box saying "Try the hot new cereal, Tomato-O's! They'll dominate your pokemon and your mouth!"

"That's a cut!" a man shouted and suddenly all the cameras turned off. The pink haired lady thank everyone who told her good job then trotted off to a room that had her name on it. I patted samurott's head and smiled at Scrafty to only grin back. The director walked up to me and started shaking my hand furiously and saying how wonderful I was and how I made this another successful commercial. I said thank you than recalled my pokemon and headed out the door. I was done with my job for today. It has already been 3 month's since I started my job. I still remember my first day.

** (Flash Back)**  
I was nervous like any other normal person would be on their first day, and these people were giving me strange looks as I talked to the director. My first meeting with the director was scary as hell. He didn't smile or say anything to me but only to point to the place where everyone was gather telling me to go over there and get ready. Well as soon as I walked over there the loud commotion was turned into shush as everyone stared at me. I heard whispering from others and the glared where making my knees weak. I made my way into a corner and called out my pokemon that would appear in my very first battle commercial. Emolga and Scrafty appeared on the spot looking ready to go. Everyone was staring at my pokemon and well let's just say that there was this huge awkward atmosphere and I was starting to sweat like crazy because of all this silence.

Suddenly a door opened and the awkward atmosphere broke as everyone ran towards the door, or should I say the person that opened the door. Black the sexy battle god as he was called from others and his fans had entered the building and apparently around here, that was a big thing. Girl actresses were swooning over him, Male actors, and set up crew people were greeting him like he was their best friend but In reality they just wanted to be known by a famous person. He made his way to where the group was before they ran over to him, when he noticed me and started to walk over to me. People gasped as he stood and smiled next to me.

Black: "I'm glad you made it, miss former champion."  
Me: "Well this is my job, so if I want to get paid than it is said that I have to come here."  
Black: "hahaha, I really look forward to working with you today."  
Me: "My pokemon look really forward to knocking your pokemon out."  
Black: "Oh, we'll see about that now won't we."

Black called out his two pokemon, a beartic and a Emboar appeared. I heard a lot of people in the room gasp and soon whispering filled the room. "I want to see how much skill a girl like you got." Black said as he smiled and walked over to the director. I suddenly felt a hand touch my shoulder and I jumped for I was not expecting that at all. I turned around to see no other than Mr. Wilson.

Mr. Wilson: "I'm surprised about Black."  
Me: "Why?"  
Mr. Wilson: "Because Black chose his emboar to go with a newbie like you."  
Me: "So what? It's just a pokemon. Why would that be any surprise to you?"  
Mr. Wilson: "I don't think you understand at all my dear white. Let me tell you how Black works around here. His Emboar is his trusted partner and the pokemon that will make you sweat bricks. It will knock out any pokemon only within a couple of hits. Pretty amazing huh. Because of this he rarely uses his emboar when going against the actors here or any newbies. In fact the only time he will agree to use his emboar is when we have special guests like gym leaders or really high skilled trainers. Since you're a newbie and he's using his emboar against you in your first battle must mean that he respects you a lot and notices your skills. You're a very lucky girl."

I was completely shocked at what Mr. Wilson just said. It's not like this is the first time that someone told me that they were looking forward to having a battle with me. Black is no different. I don't see what the whole big deal is. It's just a pokemon battle.

After the whole scene and equipment was set up the commercial began. I was suppose to have a battle with Black and no matter how long the battle is they will cut it down to 20 seconds. The battle takes up most of the commercial but the rest is a girl holding up and drinking some sort of berry drink. I really didn't need to stay for the whole thing so I decided to do my job and go. The director pushed me into an open wide range place with a green screen besides me. Black sent out his two pokemon and as on cue they did some sort of fancy entrance that looked like they were showing off their muscles or something. I called out Scrafty and emolga who just looked at their opponents and laughed. "What's so funny?" Black asked as he noticed my pokemon laughing at his. "Nothing." I said. "They just think that your pokemon are weaklings and a joke."  
Before Black could respond the director said action and the battle began.

Black: "Emboar, hammer arm on emolga, beartic you use icicle crash on emolga also!"  
Me: "Scrafty intercept hammer arm with high jump kick while emolga you fly behind beartic and use volt switch!"

Emolga quickly flew in their air while scrafty blocked the hammer arm with high jump kick causing emboar to stumble backwards because of the great force. Beartic spotted emolga and used icicle crash which made icicles suddenly appear out of nowhere and fall right on emolga.

Me: "Emolga!"  
Black: "Ha! That was too easy white! Beartic never misses it's target. Yep I bet your emolga is already fainted by now!"  
Me: "I'm not too sure about that Black."

The mist that the attack made cleared up and emolga was sitting on top of Scrafty's head unharmed. Black's mouth flew open and just started at the two trying to figure out what just happened.

Me: "You do realize I wasn't crowned champion for nothing right? My pokemon are like family torwards each other. When emolga needed help scrafty came to her rescue. Using brick break to knock away the icicles that was about to emolga. Thus making her unhurt and ready to go."

Black just stared at me with a grin on his face.

Black: "Well, I don't know how to respond to that! But maybe I should try with this! Emboar flamethrower, Beartic Blizzard!"  
Me: "Scraggy get behind emolga and emolga you use protect and keep using it until I say stop!"

Emolga used protect and covered her and scrafty from the Blizzard than formed around the battle field. Emboar's flamethrower melted through some of the snow and never even came close to scrafty and emolga. In fact, it looked like emboar could see nothing at all! I couldn't really see anything either being on there was a blizzard on the field. Emboar must have been getting pissed or something because soon enough he was using flamethrower repeatedly causing to melt the snow and vanish the blizzard. Black wasn't too happy.

Black: "Emboar! What was that for! You ruined everything!"  
Emboar: Emboar! Emoboaaaarrr!  
Black: "Don't give me attitude! I never commanded you to freaking ruin the blizzard!  
Emboar: "Emboar! Em Em Emboar!"  
Black: "No it's your fault! Don't Blame it on me!"

Me: "Quick while we still have the chance! Emolga use air slash on emboar and scrafty you use focus blast on beartic!"

Emolga went high up in the air than swooped down on emboar causing him be knocked down. I didn't even have to say anything because as soon as emboar went down, emolga kept using thunberbolt until emboar fainted. Scrafty only needed to hit beartic once and it was down. Both black's pokemon had fainted. I won.

The whole studio crew went silent for a couple of seconds than all of a sudden everyone started cheering and clapping. I ran up and hugged my pokemon while Black recalled his. Black walked up to me and held out his hand. "Your stronger than I thought. However you only won because of my fight with emboar. Next time you won't be so lucky." I smiled than shook his hand. "I'll beat you anyday, anytime." The director ran up to me and hugged me. "You were so amazing. Your more than a pretty face. Why your better than Black! I was wrong about you! Welcome to the studio dear champion!"  
** (End of flashback)**

I started to head out the door of the studio when Black called my name and ran over to me.

Black: "White! You may have one today but next time-"  
Me: "I won't be as lucky. Yeah yah whatever. I'm still at a higher winning streak than you!"  
Black: "That's because your just so damn lucky! Your like a four leaf clover!"  
Me: "Jealous much?"  
Black: "Oh shut up!"  
Me: "So what do you want? Spill."  
Black: "I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner tonight?"  
Me: ***Blush*** "Wh-What? Why would I go to dinner with someone like you?!"  
Black: "Relax. I only asked you because of the interview tomorrow!"  
Me: "Interview? What interview?"  
Black: "Umm the interview that's tomorrow and were suppose to be asked personal questions about our life? That interview?"  
Me: "Why wasn't I notified of this?!"  
Black: "Oh I must of forgot to tell you. My bad."  
Me: "Blackkk!"  
Black: "So what do you say? Tonight at 8? Mr. Wilson will be there so things won't get awkward."  
Me: "Well I guess it's fine. So why not. I got nothing better to do anyways."  
Black: "Great. I'll see you then!"

** *At White's house***  
Scrafty: _"He invited you to dinner?!"_  
Me: "Yes but like I just said, only to practice for the interview tomorrow. Besides Mr. Wilson will be there."  
Scrafty: _"Whatever. Wait…then who's making us our food!?"_  
Me: "You're a big boy now. You can make your own supper. I'm your trainer not your maid."  
Scrafty:_ "Ugh! Your so complicated sometimes!"_  
Me: "Samuarott, your coming with me to the interview. For protection, just in case something happens."  
Samuarott: _"YES! I won't let you down!"_

** *At Dinner with Black and Mr. Wilson***  
Black: "They are going to as you about how you like the working for the company so far."  
Mr. Wilson: "Which you will say…"  
Me: "It's really fun and makes my pokemon happy to be battling someone once again."  
Mr. Wilson: "That's my girl!"  
Black: "They will probably ask you questions you and your journey. Actually I'm quite interested to hear about it myself."  
Me: "W-Why? I mean it was just a regular pokemon journey…"  
Black: "Are you kidding me? You defeated all gym leaders, Caught Reshriam, Meloetta, and a Victini, Became champion and remain undefeatable! That's no regular journey if you ask me!"

Me: ***In a whisper*** "I'm not undefeatable…I already been defeated.."  
Black: "What was that?"  
Me: "N-Nothing!"  
Black: "Hmmm anyways tell me more about yourself."  
Me: "Why? Why would you possibly want to know more about me?"  
Black: ***Blushing*** "I-I'm just curious! That's all…."  
Mr. Wilson: "Well…it looks like I'm done here…I'll be seeing you tomorrow. See ya later bye!"  
***Gets up and leaves***  
Me and Black: "Bye!"

Black: "So white, what was your journey back then?"  
Me: "Oh, well I started with Oshawott. Prof. Juniper wanted me and my two friends, Cheren and Bianca, to help her complete the pokedex."  
Black: "Cheren and Bianca?"

Me: "Hmm yeah. They are my two best friends. I have been friends with them ever since I moved to Nuvema Town when I was 4 years old. I first met Bianca who ran up to before falling onto me. She was clumsy even back then! Cheren then pulled her off of me and introduce himself to me. Ever since that day we did everything together, we even got our first pokemon together. Haha I remember how Bianca was swooning over her newly Tepig almost hugging it to death. We all held hands and took our first step onto route 1. Bianca ran off in such a hurry after that. I found myself with Cheren in Accumula Town watching these freaks talk about how humans were hurting pokemon and that we should release them. Cheren and I convinced some trainers not to release their pokemon. After awhile Cheren ran off to catch some of the trainers who started releasing their pokemon, I was standing there when all of a sudden, N…"

Black: "N what? Who's N and what happened"

Me: "….I then proceeded to challenge the gym trio. Of course I battled Cilian, My starter beat the crap out of his Pansage. That's how I won my first gym badge. Cilian was shocked and when I showed Cilian he was slightly mad that I got a gym badge before him. It was so funny! I then started to make my way to the next town when my mom called me about where I was then she met up with me and gave me some running shoes, my mother always does that sort of stuff, like this one time-"

Black: "-White, I don't mean to interrupt but…who is N? You started talking about him then you stopped all of a sudden. Is he your friend? Enemy? What? Who is he? You got me all curious!"

Me: "I'm sorry Black….I'd rather not talk about him…"  
Black: "Why? Did something happen to him?"  
Me: "I'd rather not talk about it…"  
Black: "Did he hurt you? Because if he did then I swear I will hunt him down and make sure he gets what he deserves! You have to tell me, did he do anything to you?"

Me: "Black stop…he didn't physically hurt me or anything like that…."  
Black: "Then…were you two dating something? Did you guys break up? Was he your boyfriend?"  
Me: "Black…"  
Black: "Was he your boyfriend?"  
Me: "….."  
Black: "White! Was he your boyfriend?"  
Me: "stop…."  
Black: "White! Answer me! Was he your boyfriend! Tell me now!"  
Me: "NO! HE WASN'T! There are you happy now!" ***Starts tearing up*** "Why do you even care anyways?"

Black: "White…"** *Goes to touch her***  
Me: "NO! Don't touch me! Please don't touch me….I'm sorry….I just have to go…I'll see you tomorrow."  
Black: "White?"  
Me: *Get's up and leaves."

** *White's House***

I slammed the door and walked upstairs to my room. Scrafty stopped watching the T.V and started at me going up the stairs. I opened the door to see my stoutland on my bed. He was sleeping but the sound of my door opening woke him up. He wagged his tail as he saw me approach him but soon stopped when he saw me fling myself onto the bed. I pulled the sheet covers over my head, and slowly started falling asleep not caring that I still had my clothes on from that day. Stoutland started whimpering when he heard the faint sniffling and sobbing coming from me. I felt him snuggle up closer to me and I let out a small giggle before closing my eyes.

I don't know really understand why I start crying whenever I recall the events that took place with me and N. Our past was messed up but we still understood each other we stilled… cared about each other. The event that took place at the Ferriswheel made me feel hatred towards N. I was a little over dramatic but I trusted him. I should of guess that someone so…so…perfect would be my mortal enemy. He didn't even realize all those times team plasma tried to harm my pokemon and my friends. It made me so upset that he was their leader. I didn't like it…the only person who really connected to me, had lied to me. His ideals were reasonable but so stupid. We need pokemon to survive. I hate him yet why do I cry every time I thing about him and what happened why?

It doesn't matter anyway. Tomorrow I'll wake up and pretend like nothing happened. Like I did for two years. I'll apologize to Black then go through with the interview. Everything will be okay…it will be like nothing happened.

** ***Pokemon's P.O.V*****  
Scrafty:_ "She always does this."_  
Samaurott: _"I know…I know."_  
Scrafty: _"She has us but yet she stills!"_  
Samaurott: _"It's been like this for two years now. I thought that getting that job would help her cheer her up and forgot."_

Scrafty: _"It didn't though. Nothing has changed since back then."_  
Samaurott: _"I fear that she will never fully be the same old White."_  
Scrafty:_ "She can't keep going like this! It's not good for her! She will eventually die if she keeps faking smiles everyday."_  
Samaurott: _"I really wish there was something we could do for her. I would do anything to see her truly smile once again."_

Emolga: _"There isn't anything we can do. She has to deal with it herself."_  
Samaurott:_ "It's not fair! We're her pokemon, pokemon that she can always depend on and now here we are sitting here and doing nothing because we can't while White slowly starts slipping away!"_

Emolga:_ "It's impossible for us to help her."_  
Scrafty: _"I know but I wish there was a way we could help her!"_  
Emolga: ***Sigh*** _"She just misses him too much."_  
Victini: _"I don't understand. Why doesn't she go see him then?"_  
Samaurott:_ "It's not that easy…"_

Victini: _"Why isn't it?"_  
Emolga: _"White is confused on her feelings. She is a teenager and the age 16 is quite a difficult age. She doesn't know her true feelings towards N weather it's hatred, friendship, or perhaps something more. True she did use to like him before the Ferris wheel accident, and she did start hate him afterwards, she still cared for him and wanted to change him. She wanted to help him and set him free."_

Samuarott:_ "She wanted to set him free from his father. White hated Ghetsis more then anyone or anything. She started feeling sorry for N and had numerous encounters with him trying to persuade him to give up his dream. Not because to save pokemon and humans from splitting but she wanted to stop N from being Ghetsis's pawn in his twisted game."_

Emolga:_ "She never really hated N in the first place and I'm sure N figured it out after some certain moments between them. She was just so caught up with her false feelings towards him that her real ones never got to her. We know N knew that she cared for him, N wasn't dumb, he knew White's feelings and took consideration of them."_

Samaurott_: "White was starting to let go mentally but N saved her. He just held her close and let her cry and scream into his chest for hours. I was disappointed in myself that I wasn't the one who saved her. Then…the day White beat N and revealed Ghestsis's plan came….that's when White became depressed."_

Victini: _"Why though? I mean what happened?"_  
Emolga:_ "N…left. He left and White just gave up. She lost everything and she doesn't know it."_  
Victini: _"Do you think she will ever sort out her feelings?"_  
Scrafty: _"Probably not. She's too stupid."_  
Samaurott: _"She's not stupid…she's just confused."_

Emolga: _"Answering your question Victini, I don't think White will sort her feelings for a long time."_  
Reshriam: _"That's where your wrong."_  
Scrafty: _"Wha? Reshriam? Where are you? How can we hear you when your still locked up in your ball?"_  
Reshriam: _"Telepathy."_  
Scrafty: _"oh..right."_

Samaurott:_ "Reshriam, what do you mean by 'your wrong?'"_  
Reshriam: _"I mean that I sense that White is starting to understand her feelings. It's only a matter of time now."_

Scrafty:_ "Matter of time before what?"_  
Reshriam: _"That I do not know. All I can say is that we need to stand by her side no matter what."_  
Emolga: _"Your not implying that she might…."_  
Reshriam: _"No! She wouldn't do that."_

Victini:_ "Reshriam, I'm confused. Why is White Insane?"_  
Reshriam: _"White's not Insane."_  
Victini:_ "Then why is she so mixed up about her feelings causing her to be so depressed?"_  
Reshriam: _"How would you like it if someone you cared very much for just suddenly left?"_  
Victini: _"I would feel…confused and sad."_  
Emolga: _"We should get some sleep now. It's getting kind of late."_

* * *

**Yeah an Update ^.^**  
**This chapter turned out so long...6 pages on Windows Word D:**  
**I hope Everyone enjoys! I'm already working on the next chapter :)**

**White has a Stoutland because it's a dog pokemon and need i say more?**  
** In case anyone's confused White is over dramatic at points. She says she hates N yet she she's unaware of her true feelings. I feel as if every teenagers is or gets that way some point in their life. She does show her true feelings to N and he does catch up on that so...yeah XD I won't go into detail of N leaving yet until later chapters...**

**Thank you for the reviews everyone!They are greatly appreciated! I know your waiting patiently for N to arrive but i think you'll be quite satisfied with the next chapter.**

******Important people we met so far: White, Cheren, Bianca, The Jerk, Black  
************White's pokemon we met so far: ****Vicitni, Meloetta, Reshriam, Samuarott, Whimsicott, Scrafty, Emolga, Stoutland**

**R&R please. Thanks. Next chapter will be uploaded when finished!**


End file.
